clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Fungames542's Strategy Guides/Town hall tips/Town hall 4
Hey there! This is my first strategy guide, just so you know. If you aren't town hall 4, this will not be too helpful. I am currently a town hall 8 on my main account, but I made a mini account, which as I am writing this(It'll probably be town hall 6 by the time it gets out but whatever), is a town hall 4. This guide will cover general tips, attack strategies, order of upgrades, etc. First things to know * This is the town hall you unlock the boat. Go to the builder base and try it out! I will make another guide about that in the future, so look for that. * This town hall allow you to train air troops(balloons) without help from your clan. You can also defend against them with the air defense, as the archer tower will not be nearly enough. I will go more indepth about that later in this guide. * You are still farming. Bronze 1 or 2 is ideal for that at this range. If you really want good loot and don't mind being bombed on defense, Sliver is the place for you. ** If you feel as those leagues are too high for you, go to Bronze 3. This is because if you aren't in a league, the star bonus isn't that good. * If possible, get one baby dragon and a ground troop(Giant, Hog Rider, archers, or wizards are good). If that isn't possible, use three balloons. This will be explained later. How to upgrade NOTE: I had the 3rd builder on my mini at th4, so this is based on if you have three builders. How to do that is another guide. I will make some suggestions if you only have 3 builders. And one other thing. You might not be able to follow this 100%, but this is just tips. The first hours 1.Like just about any town hall, build the new stuff first. First, place down your air defense(farm if needed). Then place your walls, then spring traps. After that, upgrade your lab, it only takes a minute. If you have the loot, upgrade giants or wall breakers, but that step is up to you. 2. Now place your gold mine and elixir collector. After 10 seconds, upgrade them to level 2, then 3. 3. Once that is done, place the Barracks and Archer Tower. Upgrade the Archer Tower to level 3, and Barracks to 4. 4.Once your Barracks are done, go back and upgrade your gold mine and elixir collector to level 4. If you don't have the third builder, I suggest you doing everything the same, but upgrade the air defense when the gold mine is level 4. During that time, upgrade the new Barracks to level 5. So now that you have everything built, upgrade your town hall! I'm just kidding. 5. Like any town hall, you should upgrade a Barracks to level 6. While you are doing that, upgrade your gold and elixir storage to level 7, then 8. 6. Once all 3 builders are free(oh yeah, let's pretend this is a new day), upgrade your new Barracks to level 5 if you didn't already. Then to 6. While that is going on, you should upgrade your new gold mine and elixir collector to level 5, then 6, then 7. While all of that is happening, you should be research wall breakers or giants. 7. What to do overnight? Your gold mine and elixir collector to level 8, and the third barracks to level 6. You could also research balloons at this time. 8. Another new day. Upgrade your other storages to level 8. Upgrade your clan castle to level 2. If you have two builders, do it like this-Upgrade Barracks to level 6 while gold storage to 7, then elixir storage to 7. You probably already upgraded your Barracks to level 5, so now upgrade them to 6. Upgrade your new gold mine to level 5, then do the same with the elixir collecter. Then upgrade both to 6. Then upgrade one of your collectors to level 8 and Barracks to level 6. Next day, upgrade your clan castle to level 2 and your the other collecter to level 8. Overnight, upgrade both you storages to 8. Time for defense It is about the end of the day. And after about 2 whole days, you are pretty good on offense, but you aren't fully maxed on offense just yet. At this point, you are maxed out with barracks, 1 gold, and eilxer collecter, as well as storage for these, the clan castle, the lab, and traps. 9. Your overnight upgrades should be the mortar, air defense, and one army camp. 10. Good morning! I know we said it's time for defense, but free resources are nice. Upgrade 1 of each collecter to level 7. 11.Once all of your builders are free, Upgrade both cannons and the new archer tower. 12. I hope you have been upgrading your walls this entire time. If you haven't, you should start now. You have 900,000 more gold to go. 2 builders? Start with the mortar and air defense. Next do 1 collecter. Overnight, do an army camp and the other collecter. In the next day, do both cannons, and the archer tower after that.(I didn't forget about that other builder, don't worry) Wow? Almost maxed already? 13.Your overnight upgrades should be one of each collecter to level 8, and the elixir collecter to level 7. 14. Next, upgrade 2 eilxer collecters to level 8 and your other army camp. When the camp is done, occupy the builder with the other collecter. When the other two collectors are done, upgrade the gold mines to level 7. 15. What overnight upgrades?Really, that is up to you. 16. Do the one remaining collecter and the town hall. Note on the last section: You can really do it any way you want, that is just how I did it. And so for those of you with two builders, I say do it however you want. Note for all sections: I did not follow this step by step, and I don't recommend you doing that. I recommend you find this as a tip, not something you have to follow. Attacking Have you guessed the attack strategy yet? If you guessed BARCH, you would be wrong! BARCH is good and all, but the thing is you usually don't get every last coin or drop. You can go BARCH if you want, but here we will talk about another strategy? # What is the strategy? BALARCH. You can pronouce it however you want, but it is balloons and archers. When you first start, have 30 archers and 8 balloons. Turn this to 9, then 10. In the cc, try a balloon and baby dragon or 3 balloons. Attacking with BALARCH Step one:Finding your base # So first, you have to do some nexting to find a base that has either unprotected or easy to get to air defenses, if no air defenses(still look out for the archer tower. though).What I mean by that is an air defense not protected by walls, or if your place balloons, it will go to the air defense immedtailty(meaning no other defense are in the way). # I don't recommend attacking town hall 6 or above(and you will see them if you are high enough), as the have two air defenses and an air sweeper. However, town hall 5 is good loot and not to ohard, but harder than town hall 4. # The second thing you have to make sure is either one of two things-the archer tower and/or wizard towers are close to the air defense ''or ''the archer tower and/or wizard tower are in a spot where the archers and reach it. Step 2:Attack Prep # See here you will place your balloons. You should put most(like 5-7 depending on housing space) to the air defense, and the remaining three to an archer tower. Note that if you are attacking a th5, look down below.